


Kiss-A-Rooney

by Tuxedo_Mark



Category: Liv and Maddie
Genre: F/F, Incest, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Twincest, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 05:12:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12474248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuxedo_Mark/pseuds/Tuxedo_Mark
Summary: A little coda to "Sweet 16-A-Rooney".





	Kiss-A-Rooney

**Liv and Maddie**

**"Kiss-A-Rooney"**

**Written by**  
**Mark Moore**

Author's note: Welcome to my little fic. I started watching this series recently, and I had the idea for this story yesterday, after having watched "Sweet 16-A-Rooney" the day before; it's a little coda to that episode. This fic is Liv/Maddie. Comments are greatly appreciated! Enjoy the story!

Time written: Monday, October 23, 2017, 8:58 PM - 10:24 PM

The following story is copyright © 2017 by Mark Moore.

**L+M**

Olivia and Madison Rooney were hanging out in their bedroom. Liv watched from her bed as Maddie put her birthday presents away.

Maddie walked over to Liv's bed and sat to her identical twin sister's left. She grinned. "This was the best birthday party ever. Thanks again."

Liv grinned. "Aaawww, of course." She hugged her sister.

Maddie hugged her back. The two of them sat together for a while, just hugging and enjoying the warmth of each other.

Liv smiled. "Hey, I've got an idea on how we can make it even better."

"What's that?" Maddie asked.

"Let's kiss."

Maddie looked at her sister in surprise. "What?"

Liv looked at her. "Yeah! It'll be cutsies!"

"But isn't that, y'know, incestuous?"

Liv shrugged it off. "Twincest is wincest!"

Maddie's jaw dropped.

"C'mon, it'll be fun! We're best friends, and this is, like, the one thing that we haven't done together." Liv thought about it, and then she smiled mischievously. "Well, _one_ of the things. Please!"

Maddie thought about it. "Okay."

"Yaysies!" Liv leaned in close and kissed her sister on the lips.

Maddie felt a bit strange, being kissed by her sister. The longer that it went on, though, the more comfortable that she became with it. Soon, she was actively kissing her sister back.

Liv ended the kiss. "Hey, wanna french?"

Maddie thought about it. "It's a bit more intimate, but...okay."

Liv leaned in for round two. She started kissing Maddie and then parted her lips and pressed her tongue against her sister's lips. Maddie parted her lips and admitted her sister's tongue into her mouth. The two identical tongues danced together, slipping, sliding, and gliding against each other. They went into Liv's mouth and then back into Maddie's, back and forth, over and over again.

Suddenly, Liv broke the kiss and licked up the side of her sister's neck. Maddie returned the gesture. Liv wanted to go further, but she was worried that she'd scare her sister off, so she simply looked at her seductively.

"So...what _was_ that?" Maddie asked.

"A birthday present."

"I know, but...where does that leave us? What _are_ we to each other?"

"Sisters. Twins. Family. Friends. Same as before."

"But not _quite_ the same."

Liv nodded. "Not quite." She thought for a moment. "Girlfriends?"

Maddie felt uncomfortable. "I don't know. I thought it'd be a one-time thing."

Liv was disappointed. "Do you _want_ it to be a one-time thing? Because I was thinking it could be a fun activity that we could do occasionally."

"But, if we're girlfriends, how will guys factor into our lives?"

"Don't worry about it. Guys come and go, but family is forever. I love you, Maddie."

Maddie's heart melted from her sister's loving gaze. "I love you, too, Liv." She thought for a moment. "Making out will be a fun way to pass the time whenever we're grounded."

Liv laughed. "True." She stared fondly into her sister's eyes. "Happy sweet sixteen, Maddie."

The sisters kissed each other again, and they didn't stop until they fell asleep in each other's arms.

**The End**


End file.
